


It's Not Mine

by dsakitad



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Cartoon), Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Legendary Star-Lord, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Husband Quill, keeping secrets, secret tattoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 18:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16665682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsakitad/pseuds/dsakitad
Summary: Your husband is acting strange and when you get down to the bottom of it, you feel left out.





	It's Not Mine

You know your husband very well. You know when he is happy, sad, broody, planning something…and you know when he is hiding something.

Ever since leaving the Avengers in New York to go explore Missouri, Peter had been incredibly fidgety. Normally, you would chalk it up to being nervous to be returning home for the first time since he was a boy, but you saw how he was fiddling with the sleeve that covered his right arm.

You decide not to call him out on it right away, instead, choosing to observe.

Hooked on Feeling is playing over the speakers and you glance over to Peter, smiling when you see him singing and dancing along, his arms waving in the air. His sleeve slips and you see the black ink on his skin.

Bingo.

“Hey, Pete?” you call, “I’m sad.”

Peter stops mid-dance and turns his gaze to you, a confused look taking over his features. “You’re what?”

You have to suppress the laugh that wants to escape. Instead, you hold out your arms. “I could really use a hug right about now from my brave, strong, handsome kick ass Star Lord-husband.”

The man scrabbles to set the auto-pilot and throws off his harness, clabbering over to you. He doesn’t hesitate to throw his arms around you and give you a bear hug.

This time, you don’t bother to surprise the smirk, knowing you have him.

Just as he’s pulling away, you grab his right arm and slid up the sleeve to see the new tattoo that was placed on his arm.

‘I kicked Thanos’s grape ass’

“What the fuck is this?” you exclaim, looking up at Peter with shock. “When did you get a tattoo? AND WHY?”

Peter tries to pull his arm from you, but you just hold on tighter. “It’s not mine, I swear!” he tries, panic evident in his voice.

You narrow your eyes at him. “How’s it not fucking yours? Is this not your arm?” You shake his arm to emphasize your point.

“I am Groot,” Groot speaks up from his chair, not looking away from his game.

Your eyes widen and you give your husband the ‘really?’ look. “Fucking Wade Wilson is behind this?” You release his arm and run a hand through your hair, looking away. “You’re an idiot. I married an idiot.”

“A brave, strong, handsome kiss ass idiot?” Peter reminds, hopeful to distract you. “An idiot who helped kick Thanos’ punk ass into Oblivion?”

You ignore him.

“Babe?”

He comes up behind your chair and wraps is arms around your front and leans over to see what you’re doing. “Sweetheart?”

You pull out your new Stark tablet, still ignoring him. You tap the screen a few times and pull up a contact.

“Sweet monkey face?! What are you doing?”

You continue to ignore him as you pull up your email and write what you need before sending it off.

Peter comes over to your side and crouches down so you’re eye level with each other. He reaches up and gently grabs your chin and turns your head so you’re facing him. “What are you doing?”

You raise an eyebrow and instead of verbally answering, you pull up the sent email and hold it out for him to read.

You watch as his eyes trace over the lines and when he finishes, he looks up to you in astonishment. “You want one too?”

You smile, setting the tablet back down before reaching to grasp both hands on Peter’s shirt, pulling him closer.

“I’m only upset because you didn’t let me in on the fun.”

His green eyes water and he shakes his head in disbelief, pressing forward so he can rest his forehead on yours. “How did I get married to the best woman in the universe.”

You let out a breathless chuckle. “You’re still an idiot.”

“A brave, strong, handsome idiot,” he corrects before finally pressing a kiss to your lips.

“I AM GROOT!” Groot complains, disgusted at your PDA.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr @ds-akita-d


End file.
